


Good Friend and Extraordinary Pain in the Arse

by WritesEveryBlueMoon



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Anxiety, Autism, Autistic Daisy Wells, Autistic George Mukherjee, Crushes, Friendship, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Modern AU, Platonic Love, but like Light Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritesEveryBlueMoon/pseuds/WritesEveryBlueMoon
Summary: During a quiet moment, Daisy and George talk about a big thing they share that is not love of detection.Modern AU where everything is fine, and George and Alexander are visiting Fallingford.
Relationships: Amina El Maghrabi/Daisy Wells (mentioned), Daisy Wells & George Mukherjee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Good Friend and Extraordinary Pain in the Arse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clickingkeyboards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickingkeyboards/gifts).



> Congratulations on 100 MMU Fics Clickety! This fandom would be entirely different without you, and every one of your fics are simply fantastic! Thank you for being a wonderful person and a fantastic friend. The title is in no way directed towards you XD
> 
> I do not have ASC, the views and experiences of the characters in this fic are inspired by those of my friends who do, and general research. Please feel free to leave constructive criticism on how I could better represent these elements in future.

“Well what would you be up to?” George strolled over to where Daisy was curled up on the window-seat of Fallingford’s Lumber Room.

Daisy squared her shoulders as if intending to dismiss him, but instead groaned and continued to glare out the window.

“Bad day?”

“Yes… no… I don’t know,” she raised her eyes to the ceiling and let out a deep sigh. “You know how I’ve been messaging Amina?”

“I did not, but I’m hardly surprised.” George pulled across a rickety chair and carefully sat down, “Something go wrong?”

“I’m not entirely sure, to be honest. You see I told her I was autistic today.”

“Ah,” George gave a slight nod, “do you think she will react badly?”

“She’s probably suspected by now, so I doubt she will, but still… I’ve got no official diagnosis, you see. I guess you could say I’m nervous that’ll be an issue, or something.”

“Anxiety is a bitch like that.”

“I am far above anxiety. But you are right.”

“It doesn’t matter, for the record. I knew far before I had any doctor telling me so. Granted, I suspect my parents might have figured it out, but that doesn’t mean it was any less true.”

“I know that. I’ve done my research, I’m not making some ridiculous, unfounded conclusion. I’ve talked about it with Hazel, even _teachers_ ,” she wrinkled her nose in disgust, “I am sure.”

“But you don’t know how Amina feels.”

“No. I don’t.”

“If it does bother her, any of it, then she’s the one that’s wrong. You deserve someone who loves and accepts you for exactly who you are, and it’ll be a high feat for any woman to deserve you.”

“Damn right, Mukherjee,” Daisy gave a fond smirk.

They both quietly stared out the window for a few minutes, watching a substantial number of birds fly by, and Hazel and Alexander go through the flustered ordeal that was, for them, a conversation.

“It is strange, working with someone who also has a differently wired brain,” Daisy said, looking at the window contemplatively.

“I suppose,” he gave a slight shrug. “It’s not as if we don’t have our fair share of differences.”

“Of course not, but the way your mind determines things… sometimes, at Deepdean, I felt different, like I wasn’t a step behind anyone else, but following a different track entirely. How I experienced emotions, how I reacted to things, I assumed it was just that my brain was completely unique.”

“That still is true,” George pointed out.

“Well yes, obviously, most people can only aspire to have my ability. I never really had any particular desire for someone to understand what it’s like to be on a different track. Honestly, if the idea had even occurred to me before we’d met, I’d have probably been more annoyed than anything else. I’m not, though. It’s… very helpful, and quite nice.”

“Careful, next you’ll be talking about how much you love me,” George said, his tone far more touched than the light poke suggested.

“Of course I love you, dumbass. You have shown yourself to be very skilled in being both a good friend and extraordinary pain in the arse.”

“Would clearly be doing something wrong if I wasn’t,” grinned George.

Daisy was about to give an equally cheerful yet pointed response when her phone gave a vibrate.

“Amina?”

“Mmmhm,” Daisy nodded, looking nervous but not fearful.

“You should probably talk to her,” the chair gave a mighty creak as George carefully rose.

“Yeah… time to face up to the consequences of my actions.”

“I feel there are far more dangerous times in the past you could have used that mindset.”

“Shut up Mukherjee,” she said cheerfully.

“Just doing my job as your ‘Good Friend and Extraordinary Pain in the Arse’.”

“A phrase you are banned from ever using again.”

“I make no promises. Now stop procrastinating. And, for what it’s worth,” he added, “I think Amina is a wonderful person. I still mean what I said earlier, but I truly don’t believe it will come to that.”

“I – Thank you. George. For everything, it really… It means a lot. Now please leave before I start feeling _sentimental_ towards you again.”

“Anytime, Daisy. Anytime.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Points to anyone who caught the MMU Discord nod :D


End file.
